


Backseat

by flareonfury



Category: Saved By the Bell (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cadillac, Drabble, F/M, First Time, backseat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only memory she had with a Cadillac was a good one, and one of the most cherished ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scoob2222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/gifts).



> Inspired slightly by the song Backseat of a Cadillac by CC Catch. First Saved by the Bell fic, and hopefully not the last. I admit I used to adore Kelly/Zack (and Slater/Jessie) when I was younger, but since I started re-watching the show now that I’m older, I have to say I hate those pairings now and completely adore Jessie/Zack. I still love Screech/Lisa though, so some things never change lol.

Jessie smile widened as she glanced down at a picture of a newly furnished Cadillac in the car magazine her husband had bought. The only memory she had with a Cadillac was a good one, and one of the most cherished ones.

Her first time was in the backseat of a Cadillac, with her husband and even though it was uncomfortable, cramped, and kind of awkward afterward… Jessie loved every minute of it. Being able to touch him and kiss him, anywhere she wanted, had made her feel more alive then she thought possibly. She knew that they shouldn’t have done what they did, and maybe they were a little tipsy from the alcohol they had earlier that night, but Jessie hadn’t cared and neither did Zack.

She knew afterwards that she didn’t ever want to be apart from him, not again… She didn’t want to. So she broke up with Slater the next day, without much guilt. She hadn’t really expected Zack to break up with Kelly, even after their night together, but he did. Jessie knew she should have gone over Kelly’s house and comfort her friend, but she couldn’t. She didn’t feel bad or sorry for her friend. That might have made her a bad friend, but at the time, Jessie wasn’t thinking.

Instead of going over to Kelly’s, she went over to Zack’s. Maybe she should have left him alone for awhile so he could think things through – if he really wanted to break up with Kelly, but she didn’t. And she doesn’t ever regret doing so.

Because she may or may not have had the opportunity to have this life - a happy life as Mrs. Zack Morris and having three beautiful children.

THE END.


End file.
